


Injury

by Zon_Chan



Series: Starker week 2018 [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Injury, M/M, Starker Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan





	Injury

Tony sat in his lab staring at his wall. He was stuck. Nothing came to his mind, nothing to fix, nothing to build or experiment with. The first time in a long time, Tony’s brain was calm. It was frustrating and exciting at the same time. Tony could feel himself breath.

 

“Boss, Peter Parker is here.” Friday cut in. Tony looked away from the white wall just in time to see Peter limp out of the elevator. With a hand pressed against his bloody chest.

 

Tony leaped from his chair and in a blink was standing by Peter’s side. The teen offered a pained smile and leaned heavily on Tony. The man looked over at his injuries. Claw marks were dragged across Peter’s chest.

 

Tony winced at the sight and placed a hand towel over the large cuts. “Press it.” Tony told the teen. Peter nodded and Tony ran to get the first aid kit.

 

Within minutes Tony was right back at Peter’s side. With careful eyes and steady hands Tony patched Peter up fairly quick. The blood that soaked the towel made the man want to throw up.

 

“What happened?” Tony questioned his young lover, setting aside the first aid kit, and taking Peter’s hand in his own.

 

“A giant lizard.” Peter shrugged.

 

“And you didn't call me?” Tony asked, pursing his lips.

 

“It happened so fast.” Peter said with wide eyes.

 

Tony snorted, “Yeah, okay.”

 

Peter then suddenly traced his fingers under Tony’s eye. “When was the last time you slept?” The teen mumbled.

 

It was Tony’s turn to shrug. “Three days.” Friday answered.

 

The couple locked eyes.

 

“It just happened so fast.” Tony playfully mocked.

 

“Let’s go to bed you dork.” Peter laughed.

 

“You're injured.” Tony protested.

 

“And you're exhausted.” Peter shot back. “C’mon, sleep will help me heal.” The brunette stood and firmly took Tony’s hand in his.

 

“If you say so.” Tony stood and placed a gentle kiss to Peter’s lips. “Race you!” The man dashed away.

 

Peter smiled and followed his boyfriend to bed.


End file.
